


A Good Tornado Watching

by ZeldaByrdeBishop



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, a little snack fic you can all giggle at, i don't know what more you all could want?, its also super short, there's a tornado.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaByrdeBishop/pseuds/ZeldaByrdeBishop
Summary: Ambrose Spellman is awoken by the sounds of the Greendale tornado sirens. His Aunts have very different ideas of how to deal with said tornado.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Good Tornado Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was entire written in 2 hours to torture Lota @hypothetical_chainsaw because we had some tornado watching discourse.  
> Lota. This is for you.  
> Of COURSE I put Zee smoking on the porch. SOMEONE has to "keep an eye" on that tornado!

Ambrose growled into his cotton pillowcases at the sound of the Greendale tornado siren’s yell. He could hear his Aunt Hilda on the floor below him, bustle out of the linen closet to scamper downstairs. 

“Edward! Zelda! Diana! Ambrose! Oi! A Tornado’s on it’s WAY!” 

He groaned louder and slowly peeled his body from his sheets, looking out his window. The sky was looking a bit odd, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be pried away from his four hour afternoon nap that would then lead into his cherished two hour evening nap. Nonetheless, slowly, he slid his feet off the bed and into his slippers, before picking up his silk robe from the floor, swinging it around his body without bothering to tie it together. The only thing worse than being woken up from his nap, would be to have been woken up from his nap  _ and _ dragged out of bed by his overzealous aunt who feared him blowing away at a tornado’s hands. 

The warlock dragged his feet, taking his sweet time in descending the stairs as Hilda rushed about, coming out of the parlor with an armful of candles and flashlights. 

“OH! Good! Ambrose, can you get the emergency blankets from the morgue’s storage!?”

He made no move to do so as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his robe while she ran off to turn the dial on the radio where the weather man, Dr. Cerberus, bleated on about taking shelter at Greendale High. What he wouldn’t give to go to even the highschool for a moment and escape this stuffy bloody house? 

“Where’s Uncle Eddie and Auntie Zee?” He asked, but his question was answered nto by Hilda as he expected, but by Diana as she growled under her breath, emerging from the kitchen to open the front door, exposing the two elder Spellmans. 

“Will you two come inside!? It’s too close to be outside!” She scolded, a hand resting on her swelling stomach. 

A plume of smoke was blown from Zelda’s lips as the siblings turned in sync to look back at Diana. 

“It’s still a ways off,” Edward justified as he pointed to the distant twister.

“OI! YOU CAN SEE IT?!” Hilda cried as she ran up to the door, her brown eyes huge upon spying the cyclone. “We need to take shelter NOW! Quick, everyone pack a bag! We have to get a move on! Let’s go!”

“Oh, for Satan’s sake, Hilda! We’re not going anywhere!” Zelda argued, tapping her cigarette to release the teetering ash onto the porch. 

Diana scowled, looking up to Edward, who opened his mouth to speak, but Hilda’s voice was thrown first. 

“Zelda! There’s a  _ tornado _ ! We have to go to Baxter High! That’s where Dr. Cerb-”

“I’m not going anywhere that batty bumpkin tells me to go! Besides, we  _ have  _ a cellar in the morgue and where is Ambrose supposed to go?!”

Ambrose perked up, pointing to his stubborn aunt to acknowledge her solidarity, “Yeah! Where’s Ambrose supposed to go!?”

Zelda’s cigarette hissed as her lips puckered over it, sucking in it’s smoke with a smirk.

Hilda’s face grew red with rage as she crossed her arms, “Then let’s go downstairs and  _ utilize  _ that shelter!”

Zelda rolled her eyes and turned back to the tornado in the distance, speaking as she breathed out the smoke “I’ve got my eye on it. Edward and I can put a protection spell over the house when it gets close.”

“Edward,” Diana’s soft voice coaxed as she gestured to the older Spellman Sister, glowering. 

Ambrose watched the warlock sigh and step forward, running a hand over Zelda’s back before walking down the steps, “Why don’t we just put it up now?”

Zelda snapped a glare back to Diana before practically stomping after her brother, muttering under her breath about the “blasted waste of a good tornado watching,” her sister-in-law was spoiling. 

Ambrose smirked to himself before Aunt Hilda shooed him towards the morgue. At least if he was going to be stuck down in the cellar with the rest of them he would be able to torture Diana with the smell of the new embalming chemicals Auntie Zee had sequestered from the recent New York Mortuary Convention (which she would swear she didn’t step foot at), or maybe the tornado would sweep them up anyways! Either way, what hellish bliss?


End file.
